Quebec
Quebec is a survivor, antagonist, and main character in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. He is portrayed by Zach McKay. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of his background. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Regret" He was first mentioned by AJ to Liv, saying she was looking out for him because his group didn't approve of her exclusive use of electricity. He was later heard when Vida and Jonny when they arrived in the city, being contacted by them via walkie-talkie. He asked if Jonny and Tori had found anything good while they were out, not knowing she was dead at this point. He was finally seen with Seth when they opened the front door to their base, he was confused to see Vida, asking her why she'd come back since he thought she didn't want to be with them any longer. When he noticed Tori was missing, he asked where she was and Jonny told them that she was dead. "If I Could Turn Back Time" Quebec listened as Jonny explained how Tori had been killed. He was enraged, feeling that the Siden group deserved to die for what they'd done. Quebec questioned Vida, demanding to know where they were camped out. When she refused, not wanting anymore unnecessary bloodshed, Jonny offered to take him after nightfall to scout the camp out. Seth pulled Quebec aside, telling him that he disagreed with killing them. Quebec told Seth that it had to be done for the safety of the group and that he was doing what he thought was right for them. Seth said that he loved him but by that logic, he deserved to die if he killed them in revenge. After a moment, Seth told Quebec that he would try for him and they shared a kiss. Quebec and Jonny left, heading off the find the camp. As they neared the exit to town, Jonny heard a dead drop walkie go off. The rest of the Runners sent out a distress call, having been swarmed by zombies. Quebec refused help, telling Jonny that they would be ok on their own and to hurry along, Jonny didn't listen however and ran off to help them. Quebec was angered by this and continued on alone. Quebec later returned to the base, carrying the bound and unconscious AJ Yoshida. "Absolution" Quebec was shown previously followed by AJ. He walked into a tunnel, vanishing as she killed a zombie. While she looked for him, Quebec ambushed her. AJ scratched him across the face before being knocked unconscious. Quebec brought AJ to the Runners base. Laura followed, asking what his intentions with AJ were. Quebec pulled out a stun rod, saying he was going to get AJ's secrets out of her one way or another. Seth came over and asked why Quebec couldn't just check out AJ's base while she was in their custody. Quebec turned to Seth, saying that AJ probably had her home booby trapped so outsiders couldn't get in, kissing Seth to try and convince him. Quebec slaps AJ to wake her before questioning her. AJ spits in Quebec's face, causing him to punch her. AJ is then able to bite Quebec, causing him to hit her on the head with the stun rod, knocking her out again. Later Quebec heard Seth shout for the Runners as Vida and Liv freed AJ and tried to escape. Quebec ran after them, catching them outside of town and shooting warning shots at them. Quebec questioned Vida and Liv's intentions, threatening them before another group approached. As Quebec asked who they were, Jonny pointed out Roswell, saying he was Tori's killer. Roswell explained what happened with Tori, telling them how he didn't know Virginia had turned and he killed Tori, thinking that she'd murdered Virginia. The Runners forgave Roswell but Quebec stated that he didn't before shooting and killing him. Shocked by Quebec's actions, Jonny and Seth incapacitated Quebec, knocking him unconscious. "New Constellations" Quebec was isolated until the group decided to leave with Kristy Huerta for the new community. Season Four "Justice" The combined Siden-Rocheport group followed Kristy to the new community. Quebec was dragged along by Jax, his hands having been zip tied together. Quebec complained that Jax was hurting him as he tried to struggle to get away, Jax told him that he didn't care, saying that Quebec had hurt Roswell by killing him. Quebec snapped back, which cause Kristy to stop the group and tell them to keep Quebec under control. Quebec decided to quiet down. Later when Eileen interviewed the group one-on-one, she freed Quebec to make him more comfortable. At first Quebec was confused, but he soon began to think maybe he'd get a second chance in Westhaven and be allowed to walk free. He explained to Eileen that Roswell's death was, in his eyes, justice for killing Tori. After being allowed to shower, Quebec rejoined the group. Eileen approached them and told them that there was a pressing matter to deal with before telling them Quebec had been accused of, and admitted to being, a murderer and that he would be jailed until he could truly repent his crime. Quebec looked to Seth for support but Seth remained quiet. Quebec seemed to accept his fate, following along without a word. After being locked up in a cell, Quebec turned to look at the other prisoners. He was greeted by Joan, who welcomed him to hell. "Around Every Corner" He did not appear. "Corruption" Joan welcomed Quebec to "Hell," to which he sarcastically thanked her. Quebec and Joan exchanged compliments on each other's tattoos. Quebec studied the place, trying to find a way out. Soon the prisoners began to speak up, saying they'd all tried to escape but there was no alternative way out. Quebec listened as the prisoners told their stories, learning the majority of them didn't know why they'd been locked up, and that at least one of them had bones broken trying to get out. After exchanging introductions, Quebec followed Joan as she showed him the base. They talked about their pasts, Quebec telling Joan about his group's betrayal, specifically Seth. They dammed the town, both of them having different ideas of what to do with the town when they escaped. Quebec wanted to take over Westhaven whilst Joan said she'd want to do her brother proud, so she would just leave the place behind. Quebec spoke of escaping through violence if he had to but agreed to Joan's idea of trying to talk first. Later, Quebec watched as Preston (one of the guards) beat on Ryder (one of the prisoners) for being disrespectful. Joan tried to intervene, being struck across the face and knocked down. Afterwards Joan said she'd help Quebec however if it meant getting the prisoners out, Quebec promised her that they'd escape. "How Far We've Fallen" Quebec and Joan went over the plan to escape, having watched the guards to figure out when they switch posts and when would be the ideal time to incapacitate Daphne to weaken the guards. After Daphne was successfully taken down and taken hostage, Quebec ordered the prisoners to grab the spare guns in the lobby. They used the guns to taken Preston and Regan hostage before preparing to leave. An alarm sounded, alerting Westhaven to the danger. As Quebec and the group hurried to leave, they were stopped by Eileen, Romeo and a militia of townsfolk. Quebec attempted to shoot Eileen, finding the guns to be empty. Eileen retaliated, telling the militia to fire, killing several of the prisoners. Quebec and the survivors ran back into the jail, minus Joan who had pretended to be shot. Joan moved while the townsfolk were distracted, mouthing to Quebec she promised to return for him. Eileen promised Quebec the jail wouldn't have as much freedom as they did now before locking them inside. Quebec turned to the remaining prisoners, telling them that they would either listen to him or he'd make them regret it. He told them they'd see Westhaven burn, saying that when Joan returned, they would be free at last. Killed Victims This list shows victims Quebec has killed. * Roswell * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor